The present invention concerns furniture having an articulating, storable tablet and a table adapted to interface with the tablet. The furniture is particularly adapted for supporting a computer in an optimal use position, although the present invention is not limited to only this use.
Increasing numbers of business people and travelers use portable computers while traveling in an effort to make productive use of time while waiting for flights or meetings. However, existing "public use" furniture at airports, reception areas, lobbies, and the like are not adapted to support such activities. Specifically, most existing "public use" furniture is not adapted to support a computer at a convenient work height and position. Part of the problem is that furniture for such public places must be both stylistic and very durable. Also, computer users characteristically work from a wide range of postural positions, such that it is difficult to design furniture flexible enough to meet each individual's needs while also meeting the functional and stylistic requirements of a "public use" environment.
Some existing chairs have trays that are supported for articulated movement between a storage position and a front position. However, the tray support mechanisms tend to be expensive, complex, and unattractive. Further, known trays and tray support mechanisms tend to be unsatisfactory and non-durable, such that if used in a "public use" environment where they are abused and used with a high frequency, the trays can become damaged and the mechanisms can become non-operative or unreliable. It is particularly important that a storable tablet for use in a furniture system adapted for use with computers be securely held when in its use position so that a computer rested thereon is not dropped.
Aside from the chair, tables are also needed that aesthetically and functionally complement chairs and that mate with chair trays. This allows the user to selectively expand their work surface area. It is noted that different tasks require different amounts of work surface areas, which is a considerable problem since space in public areas is often at a premium.
Accordingly, an apparatus is desired for solving the aforementioned problems and for providing a desired amount of style, functionality, and flexibility.